Witches
by wind-on-water
Summary: Edward left Bella for 10 years but somehow they meet up in forkes but theres somthing wrong with Bella can edward save her or will she die. bring on the flames.
1. Chapter 1

Witches

Bella P.O.V

Elizabeth, Sam, Ben and I were back in forks sadly it was hard to repel memories of _them. _Being a witch and I still don't know how to erase those memories.

"Bells it's time for school," Sam said softly. I teleported my clothes out of my closet and quickly put them on. Then I zapped myself out the door.

"Bells you're so lazy," Ben said. Elizabeth laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"So are you Ben," Elizabeth said.

"Okay let's just go to school were going to be late," Sam said. Pecking me on the cheek, I headed toward my Mercedes. I got in the driver's seat Sam got in the front and Ben and Elizabeth got in the back.

"We're going to die," Ben said. I put on my sunglasses turned up the radio and opened all the windows then I hit the gas. Elizabeth screamed all the way there Sam and Ben clung to their seats. I made a quick turn then I parked. Elizabeth ran out of the car and started hugging the land.

"Yo drama queen get a grip please," I laughed.

"Fine let us go forth and get our schedules," Elizabeth said dramatically. Sam grabbed my hand and Ben grabbed Elizabeth's waist. I was about to take my sunglasses of when I saw them the Cullen's I pushed my sunglasses back up and walked past there frustrated faces.

"Block your minds those are the Cullen's," I said. I saw Sam tense up.

"Don't talk to them don't even look at them okay," Ben said. We all gave a slight nod. Then we all compared schedules. Elizabeth and I gave loud disappointed wails we didn't have any classes together not even with Sam and Ben.

"We still have lunch okay," I reassured her. Sam gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just marking my territory," he teased. After another long kiss we parted ways. The day went by in a big blur since I already learned (we can live just as long as vampires can). Until launch when I was with my family.

"Why haven't you take your sunglasses off bells," Sam asked.

"Them I don't want them to recognize me," I whispered. They nodded.

"I want to kill them and then go to hell and kill them again," Ben said.

"Well to bad I don't want you to go anywhere near them if anyone of you got hurt I'd never forgive myself," I said.

"Hey do you want to ditch the rest of the day and go goof off at our spot," Ben suggested.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I'm up for it," Sam said.

"NO," Elizabeth said.

"Why not Lizzy," Ben purred.

"It's wrong," Elizabeth said. So Ben took her hand and lead her out the cafeteria doors they were gone for a long time but when they did come back Elizabeth agreed to go on the condition that she drives.

"Fine just be careful with my baby," I said.

"You put a car over me I'm appalled," Sam said. I kissed him on the lips and laughed.

"I would never do that," I chuckled. So we left once we were out of eye sight I zapped the radio that we all used when we goof off. Then Elizabeth got in the driver's seat and Ben sat in the front so Sam and I sat in the back. With Elizabeth driving we made it there in on time at all. We teleported ourselves to our favorite spot the clearing.

"So how goes first," Ben said.

Edwards P.O.V

"Did you see those new kids they acted so strange and the one who wouldn't take of her sunglasses for anything I couldn't see any futures for them at all," Alice said.

"Maybe the girl with the sunglasses has a bad nose job or something Alice," I said. I didn't care all I was thinking about my beautiful Bella.

"Come to think of it she has the same name as Bella," Emmet said.

"Emmet get out of this car, don't you dare speak her name," I said. I pushed him out of the car. That's when I heard the most beautiful voice so I fallowed it until I came to the clearing. I couldn't believe what I saw. Bella was in the air she was dancing and she was graceful and she was singing. She was the girl at school she was Bella my Bella. I noticed my family was starring opened mouthed as well. Then Bella slowly started too decent but then she saw us behind the tree and she started crashing to the floor out of reflex I ran to save her I caught in my arms and landed with a thud.

Bella's P.O.V

I was caught in Edwards strong arms the very last place I wanted to be.

"Very funny who's pulling my leg it's not funny," I said.

"Bella this is real I'm here," Edward said. I wanted to believe it but it felt fake. So I felt his hair and brushed his face with my finger tips.

"He seems real but the real Edward would have let me go by now so witch one of you is doing it," I accused.

"Bella please believe me I'm here believe me I'm here," Edward said. So I punched him with all my strength I heard the snap.

"Yep he's real," I whispered.

"Why did you do that really Bella what a stupid move," Edward snapped.

"Just get me too Carlisle please," I said.

"Bella are you okay," Elizabeth asked.

"I'm just in pain but it's not as bad could have been," I laughed.

"Are you sure you can trust him," she glared at him.

"Yes but he's on probation okay I'll make my choice in a couple of days okay," I said.

"Then we'll wait for you at the house then okay," Elizabeth added under her breath, "please don't leave Bella."

Edward P.O.V

I saw Elizabeth bow to Bella and then she motioned for them to leave. Bella waved at them and gave them a small smile.

"What did they mean please don't leave," I asked.

"I'll tell you latter just please get me to Carlisle," she bagged. So I ran her to the house and Alice took the car. I was at the house in a matter of minutes.

"Carlisle I need your help it's Bella!" I shouted. He was down the stairs in a matter of minutes.

"What happened?" he asked. Bella blushed and I stuttered.

"Well she punched me," I said. Carlisle looked baffled.

"Why did you do that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Did you want Edward and the rest of your family to die?" she asked.

"No," Carlisle said.

"Then you'll be thanking me latter," she sighed.

"How? So far all I know is you did something really stupid," I said.

"Well first off I'm a witch and when a vampire and a witch have any type of relationship and the other leaves it doesn't matter why then the vampire is held is held completely responsible in the witches eyes so if the two meet up again the vampire and his family are killed but if the witch shows any sign of hate to a witch it means to spare them and the family so basically I did you and Edward a favor," she said.

"But what did they mean please don't leave," I asked. She glared up at me.

"That's not your concern it's my own problem," she snapped.

"Bella where do you live now," I asked.

"Well we live somewhere close to Jessica's old house," she added under her breath "I may not be staying there for long."

"What was that," I asked.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Well Bella that should patch you up," Carlisle said. Then she disappeared in an instant, and then reappeared.

"Thank you Carlisle I don't know what I'd do without you," Bella said.

"Bella hold up you left us more questions than answers couldn't you sit down for 5 minutes and explain," I asked.

"I want to keep this on a need to know basis I won't be around much longer to explain it anyway!" it looked like when she said those words she regretted them.

"I have to go I shouldn't be here," she said. She disappeared and left me lost in thought.

"Edward you relies what she means don't you Edward," Carlisle said.

"No I don't," I said.

"This means if we don't do something soon she'll die," he said.

"WHAT WHY," I yelled.

"A life for a life she did the only thing she could to save us she marked you and us," Carlisle said.

"How do I fix this Carlisle," I asked.

"I don't know all I know all I know is you have to talk to her family," Carlisle said.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"No her clan the ones you met in the clearing," he said.

"How long do I have," I asked.

"No more than a couple weeks 10 weeks at most," he said. I ran out the door Bella was not going to die because of us she was going to live and be free. I was close to Jessica's house so I smelled them out. It took me a number of seconds to find Bella's sent. I knocked on the door once then Bella opened it.

"Oh no how did you find me?" Bella asked.

"My nose now can I come in I have some questions," I said.

"Yes you can I will be happy if you can save her," Sam said.

"Sam don't be a drama king," she said.

"Come on Edward let's go to my room," she said. I followed her through the house she opened the door with lead to an open room with a lot of windows and old furniture.

"So why are you here?" she asked she took a seat next to the window and watched the rain.

"Carlisle told me about it," I said.

"Oh he does know everything doesn't he," she sighed.

"I don't know but Bella the only reason you left was so," I was cut off by her.

"Because you wanted me to be safe I kind of figured it out," she said, "that's why I marked you."

"Why are you going to die," I asked.

"Because it's a powerful spell it's easy for one vampire but 7, I'm using most of my life force here," she said.

"What do I need to do I want you to live," I said.

"I need you to turn me into a vampire," she said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because it's the only way unless," I cut her off.

"Unless what," I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Fight

Bella's P.O.V

Edward griped me hard his eyes begging me to tell him. I didn't want to put up with it so I snapped my fingers and sent him home. Then when he was clear I went to the meadow. I looked around and I broke down sobbing. After I pulled myself together I started to sing.** (A/N yes I changed the song just a bit) **

_He put her out. Like the burnin' end of a midnight night cigarette. He broke her heart. She spent her whole life trying to forget. We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night. She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory .life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love him till I die and when we buried her beneath the willow. The angels sang a whisky lullaby._

I turned around and sighed it was my favorite song but it reminded me of so much of him I did drink my pain away but not in a way that you all think. I broke my promise I went cliff diving and I rode motorcycles and completely broke my promise to Edward.

"You have a beautiful voice Bella what happened," that familiar husky voice said. I turned and saw the smiling face of Jacob black my best friend.** (A/n don't worry nothing's going to happen between them or maybe not I'm not sure.) **

"Jacob Black it's good to see you again," I said.

"Have you been taking care of yourself Bella," he asked.

"Of course hey why don't we go to my house and watch some moves?" I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," he said. We ran back to the house I saw Jacob stiffen. I sniffed the air and I knew one of the Cullen's came to the house.

"Jacob come on in I invited you and you didn't break my house so you actually welcome here," I said. He nodded and we linked arms and went to meet our fate.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Visit

(Bella's P.O.V)

It was a false alarm it was just the lingering sent of Edward. I sighed I introduced Jacob to Sam and Ben and Elizabeth. We all watched movies and then Jacob had to leave. I gave him a hug good bye then turned to my family.

"So vampire witch option," Elizabeth said.

"Yup I don't think I want to live with the rest of the Cullen's I'm happy here," I said.

"Let's drop the subject for now you up for some baseball Elizabeth says she'll make a real storm this time," Ben said.

"Oh yeah!" I said. I ran upstairs and changed into sweat pants and my baseball jersey that had 'the swan' in big blue letters.

"I'm ready," I said. They all laughed we put all our gear on our backs and zapped ourselves to the clearing. I zapped the little radio and played some Linkin Park. It was girls against guys with girls up to bat Elizabeth made me bat first. Ben and Sam duplicated them self's and made up a whole team we did the same thing only the girls added cheerleaders.

"That's going a little overboard don't you think girls," Sam said.

"NO cuz your going down!" I yelled. Elizabeth laughed and Sam snickered.

"We shall see Liz start the storm," Ben said. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute and then the storm and lightning started.

(Edward P.O.V)

Alice and the rest of my family dragged me to the clearing for some baseball Alice said that there was going to be a big storm and Emmett wanted to play ball so they said I should stop moping around and have some fun so I went with them. We heard music and hid in the trees to see who was playing the music. I recognized the song it was by Linkin Park leave out all the rest. I saw Bella up to bat and I gasped she plays baseball!

"GO BELL'S SHE'S OUR WOMAN IF SHE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!" Elizabeth shouted. Wait a minutes there where cheerleaders I snorted they where copies of Bella and Elizabeth I could tell. Sam threw a curve ball and she missed it.

"It's more like anyone can do it other than Bella," Ben teased. Sam threw another curve ball and she hit it and hard it came toward us and straight for Carlisle. He caught it just before it hit his face.

"Oh great Bella you lost us another ball!" Ben complained.

"Oh quit your whining I'll get the dang ball you bunch of baby's," Bella yelled. Carlisle stepped out as well as Esme and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and I hesitantly came out and sighed.

"I believe this belongs to you Bella," he said. He threw it to her and she caught it.

"Thank you Carlisle," she said.

"So could you use 7 more players," Emmett asked. Elizabeth said something in Romani and Bella replied keeping her emotions in cheek not even Jasper could detect what she was feeling.

"Of course you can join," she said.

"Bella," Ben said. She silenced him with a look.

"I want to spend some time with the Cullen's before whatever happens, happens ok and if you have a problem with it hesitate to comment," she said evilly. They immediately backed off them.

"I hate it when you use that line it makes my skin craw," Elizabeth said.

"I know that's why I use it," she smiled.

"BATTLE OF THE SEXIS OH YEAH!" Emmett roared. Sam and Ben flinched and Elizabeth and Bella snickered.

"Oh there so going down," Elizabeth said.

"Yup," Bella agreed.

"How much you want to bet," Ben said.

"An entire month of choirs and fifty bucks for each winner," Bella said. They shook hands sealing there bet.

"Six to five that should be easy pickings," Emmett said. Then Elizabeth made a copy of her and smiled.

"Not for long," she said. Bella burst out laughing.

"Elizabeth Nicole Alistair how dare you think that," she laughed. She stuck out her tongue and winked.

In the end the girls where right they won by a landslide and the boys sat there and pouted (well except Carlisle who was laughing). Bella held out her hand while Sam glared at Ben. Elizabeth took out her cell phone and started taking picture while Bella started posing.

"So Bella tell our viewers how you knew that Ben was going to lose the bet," Elizabeth said and held up an imaginary microphone.

"You have to know your opponents minds and their actions that's who I won," she said. She and Elizabeth fell down laughing. I saw the glint in her eyes she felt really easy around them it made me jealous.

"Um... Bella would you and Elizabeth like to go on a shopping trip with me and Rosalie on Saturday," Alice asked.

"Sure," Elizabeth and Bella said at the same time. Bella looked up at the sky in alarm.

"Oh no they coming this way," Bella said.

"I thought you said they were leaving!" Elizabeth said in alarm. Sam and Ben came over to them.

"They were leaving but they heard us," Elizabeth said. Bella sighed Alice looked annoyed as did Jasper.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The volturi are after us," Ben said.

**Cliffy review or I might not finish the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read I need your help **

**Ok for all of you who have been reading this story I'm at the point where I could take it two ways. I'm not going to spoil them but I need you to vote. Send a review saying if you want Sam to be the one how saves her or… Edward. Please I really need your help if you don't help then I'm just going to guess and trust me I'm always wrong so you'd better just vote. **

**Sam (shorter story) **

**Edward (longer story)**

**I'm fine with either one but I need your wisdom so please tell me what you think. **

**Ella =) **

**(p.s thank you to those few who reveiwed) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read I need your help **

**Ok for all of you who have been reading this story I'm at the point where I could take it two ways. I'm not going to spoil them but I need you to vote. Send a review saying if you want Sam to be the one how saves her or… Edward. Please I really need your help if you don't help then I'm just going to guess and trust me I'm always wrong so you'd better just vote. **

**Sam (shorter story) **

**Edward (longer story)**

**I'm fine with either one but I need your wisdom so please tell me what you think. **

**Ella =) **

**(p.s thank you to those few who reveiwed) **


	6. Chapter 6

4. Death

(Bella's P.O.V)

I saw them emerge Jane Alec Demetri and Felix. Then the devils themselves Aro and Marcus, I'll bet they made the other one's stay behind in case something happened. I raised an eyebrow and sighed I knew today was the day all of my powers told me so. I nodded to Ben and Sam to keep them distraction. They started talking to the volturi while I started working the spells to make the volturi vanish for good. I was the only one how knew how to work them. Elizabeth looked like someone as ripping her heart out. I saw Sam and Ben couldn't hold them off anymore I nodded for them to walk behind me. Then Felix and Demetri were about to attack and I gathered all my strength and stood up.

"**For a hundred years you have lived and not one bit of good have you done now you shall feel the pain and sorrow you caused," **I chanted. I raised my hands and then a white light flashed and they were gone. I got rid of some of the volturi I sighed and slowly fell into the black hole that was death.

(Edward's P.O.V)

We rushed to Bella's side Carlisle bent down to bite Bella and save her life but was stopped by Elizabeth and Ben.

"You can't do it Carlisle her blood would be poison to her and you would both die," Elizabeth said.

"She needs to be bitten by her singer as your race calls it that's the only way," Ben said angrily. Then I stepped up and took Bella out of Elizabeth's arm's I slowly bent down and bit. I was close to losing self control Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough Edward you're killing her," he said. I just couldn't stop I couldn't find the strength.

"Edward that's enough remember how you are Edward find the strength for both your sakes," Carlisle said. I pulled away and bit my hand so not to bite her again. I heard the screams coming from my Bella it broke all of our hearts the Alistair boy's tried to comfort the crying Elizabeth and Esme looked like someone was burning her.

"We should take her back to the house," Carlisle said.

"May we stay with you until Bella's transformation is complete?" Elizabeth asked. Carlisle nodded I picked her up and Emmett Jasper and Esme offered to carry them but they refused.

"We can keep up," Elizabeth said. We took off and we reached the house in a matter of seconds, I ran Bella up to my room and set her down on the bed. I saw Elizabeth speaking to Ben and Sam outside.

"We can't stay you know that Elizabeth she made her choice and we all agreed to live with whatever she decided," Sam said.

"I can't leave she's like a sister to me and I like the Cullen's I think Bella would want us to stay," Elizabeth said. He slapped her and Matt and Elizabeth glared.

"Sam if you don't like it you can leave," Elizabeth snapped.

"You know I might just do that since I'm not wanted here maybe I'll go to the black dragons," Sam said. Ben's eyes widened who where the black dragons.

"That isn't the fate we want for you brother you know that," Ben said. But it was too late Sam had already left. Elizabeth was crying into Matt shoulder. I walked over to them matt sighed.

"What was all of that about?" I asked.

"Sam is jealous that you stole Bella," matt said.

"I didn't steal her she doesn't even like me," I sighed.

"No she still loves you we've all heard her in her sleep," Elizabeth muttered. It came as shocking to me.

"I've got it, I know how to speed up the process," Elizabeth said.

"You're not age sliding you know that's dangerous," Matt said from behind her. She frowned I sat there feeling like an idiot.

"Age sliding is part of the spell Bella used witches can speed up age but it takes a lot of practice 20 years the way Bella put us through, normally it takes 70 or even 100 years not Bella she was determined to succeed," she shivered. I laughed that sounded like Bella.

"What was the other part of the spell?" I asked.

"We call it the vampire's trickster lord whenever a vampire is about to attack the trickster will come out and reverse their ages to the time they were changed. There's another part of the spell it's in Latin and only the leader can conger it all it does is make the group into infants and Bella scattered them across the world and they have no memory of their lives as humans or vampires," Elizabeth said.

"How is Bella capable of all of this?" I asked.

"She reads a lot and she's been determined to train herself and now she's the strongest witch in the world yet she won't step up and take the places of our leaders," she said admiringly.

That was the last time I had spoken with them I stood at Bella's side she didn't scream she didn't show any signs of pain she just looked dead.

**(A/N don't worry nothing bad happens to Bella….. yet) **


	7. Chapter 7

5. Waking up

(Bella's P.O.V)

I looked at my surroundings if my memory was right I was in Edward's room. No one was in here so I jumped up and casually walked out the door. No one was standing in the hallway I tried listening for any signs of anyone in the house. I could hear everyone arguing down stairs.

"There is no way that she'll be able to leave now that's she's changed," Elizabeth hissed.

"That is if she's still alive," Matt said.

"She is alive," Edward hissed.

"This is ridicules she's going to have to stay here because of humans we can't risk getting exposed," That was Jasper. I had it right there I decided to make my entrance.

"You're all wrong I'll do what I want when I want. I'm not the fragile Bella Swan anymore no one is going to tell me what to do," I hissed acid in my words. They all gasped I really didn't care I walked out the front door and into the stupid forest.

"I wonder…" I thought to myself. I got down into a professional running position then I counted in my head. 5…4…3…2…1…Run. I took off running it was exhilarating I loved the wind brushing my face. I heard people trying to follow so I speed up and those steps faded. I didn't see or realize but someone came and trapped me be the waist. I turned around and saw Edward looking very worried.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"No I won't," he hissed back. I pulled my knee up and hit him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and slumped back. I took advantage of that and I ran out of forks out of the United States actually. I ran to Alaska and stooped by a lake. I fished in my pockets and dug out my cell, and called Elizabeth. She answered on the first ring.

"ISABELLA I AM SO SORRY. I KNEW YOU WANTED INDEPENDENCE BUT COME HOME SAM DECIDED TO JION THE BLACKDRAGONS AND IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO BE OUT NOW!" She screamed. I gasped and sighed.

"All right I'm on my way," I said.

"Ok good," she sighed. I ran back to the Cullen it took me five minutes tops. Before I could knock on the door I was pulled into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again I thought you would have died out there," Elizabeth said.

"Sorry Liz I had a small tantrum," I said. I saw Edward glare at my from under Elizabeth's arm.

"Bella if you want to freshen up your room is across from Edwards," Esme said. I nodded and thanked her. I ran up the stair and into the room Esme was talking about. I dipped my head in the sink filled with cold water then I took a brush and brushed everything out of my hair. I drained the sink then dried my hair with a towel.

"Bella you've changed," Edward said. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well duh the only thing that really lasts forever is change," I said. he snorted and I sighed.

"It's true you're even crankier then when I met you in high school," I laughed. He glared and gave him an apology smile.

"So how long do you plan to stay?" he asked.

"Until I can control my cravings then I'm out of your life like I was before," I said sadly.

"I don't want it to be like Bella. The only reason I left…" I cut him off.

"Was to protect me I understand but now it's my turn to protect my loved ones," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Once the head of my order gets wind of what I've become I'll be hunted they won't rest until I'm dead and I don't want you to be their when…" I cut myself off this time. When they get that satisfaction I thought.

"Then I'll go with you. Bella I lost you once I'm not about to do it again," he said. I almost gave in but I knew it was too dangerous for him.

"No Edward your family needs you if somehow the head finds out you and your family are behind my change they're going to need you here," I explained.

"They're your family too," he said.

"You know what we can change the subject I'm not going to get over this in a couple months so we'll talk about it then," I snapped. I ran out of the room and looked for Elizabeth.

"I need my guitar ASAP I have found my inspiration and could you get a couple of my journals preferably the green, blue, black, and red journals," I asked. She nodded she raised her hand in the air and she was gone.

"Lazily butt," I muttered. What to do in the mean time. I snapped my figures. Two thick volumes appeared in my hands. I opened both and smiled and ran outside. I breathed heavily a small water butterfly appeared in my hands. I blew on it and it took flight changing into a small bird. I moved in small circles and it changed from animal to animal until it was a dragon. I did a very complicated dance filled with twists and turns. The dragon raised his head and blew rain drops them I slapped my hands together and the dragon disappeared.

"I haven't seen you practice magic in week's nice job," Matt said. I spun around to see I had gathered a small audience. Alice was clutching to Jaspers shirt I feared she'd rip it off. Everyone else just looked shocked except Matt he looked pleased.

"I want to see if I can do this one spell but I needed a quick warm up first," I said. I showed Matt the spell he rolled his eyes.

"A calming spell when are you going to use this?" Matt asked.

"I can go around forks easier just so I can do a few things for myself and I can be around humans a lot quicker. It will cut my newborn time by a half I think," I said.

"You better stretch first this has a lot of splits and turns and flips," Matt said. I nodded I studied a little then I breathed in heavily.

(Edwards P.O.V)

I didn't like this one bit. I stood with the rest of the family. Bella sighed and stood very still I saw a little child a girl she looked a lot like me and Bella combined. She danced around Bella at first then it changed the little girl disappeared. That's when Bella did some sort of dance she turned flipped spun then repeated it went faster and faster a wolf came up next to her and howled at the moon. I snickered a little bit. Then everything was gone. Bella was breathing heavily and she fell to the ground I caught her and she woke up. She clung to my chest and cried her eyes out.

I looked at my family for help. They all shrugged I held Bella tighter. She took a couple more breaths and got up.

"Sorry about that and um excuse me," she said. She ran to her room I heard her brake down crying again. I jumped up to go after her but Matt stopped me.

"Let her go this is one thing you can't fix," Matt said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She saw a vision of what could have been," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She saw her child," Matt said.

"But vampires can't…" he shook his head.

"That's why I said could have been," Matt said. He looked ready to kill something. Elizabeth appeared in front of us. It was like she and matt where connected. He held out his hands for the things she was carrying. She handed them to him and ran upstairs.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Someone knocked o my door. It took Edward a long time to get up here.

"Go away Edward I don't want to talk to you right now!" I shouted.

"It's not Edward its Elizabeth," she said.

"Come in," I sobbed. She ran in and hugged me.

"It's ok I saw the same thing you did two years ago that's how Matt and I lost the baby we were supposed to have together," Elizabeth said.

"If I hadn't been who I am I would have had her she'd be in this world by now," I sobbed.

"Bella no if you hadn't been who you were I would have never met my best friend and you would have never met Edward if you hadn't been who you were today," Elizabeth soothed. I hugged her we stayed like that for a while. After I stopped crying and shaking Elizabeth brought me down stairs Matt jumped up. He embraced us both we hugged him back. Elizabeth jumped up and squealed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella how old are Matt and I?"Elizabeth asked. I caught on.

"It's not going to work," I said.

"We won't say we're your parents we'll say I'm you sister and our mother died and I didn't want you to go to a foster home so Matt my husband and I took you in," Elizabeth said triumphantly.

"I like it we could hide you the head only knows people by last name and he's never met us before," Matt said.

"She's been around humans and hasn't attacked anyone," Elizabeth said.

"No I haven't!" I protested.

"I'm mostly human Bella and you haven't attacked me," Elizabeth said. I sniffed the air I felt no need to attack someone they were right. Now that I payed attention I could hear Elizabeth's heart beat I wasn't thirsty. Matt hugged us both again.

"It's pretty much full proof, I'll start making arrangements," Matt said.

"Do you really need to hurry?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't want to impose and if our leader found out everyone would have a bigger rat's nest then what we really need," Matt said. Carlisle nodded Alice looked like she was about to cry I didn't even want to look at Edward.

"Bella here's your stuff," Jasper said. He pointed to the pile of things in the corner. I thanked him and picked them up. I put them in the room and spun around. Edward was in front of me blocking my path. He didn't give me time to say anything. He kissed me passionately and fiercely. I kissed him back I just got him back and now I was going to lose him again. I finally had the courage to turn away.

"I love you Edward, never forget that," I said. I looked at his face there was so many emotions, love, and anger and others I couldn't name.

"I'm going with you," he hissed. I put both of my hands up to his face and I forced him to look at me.

"You're needed here," I said.

"So are you, I don't want you to go it'll kill me," he said.

"Same here but there's not much either of us can do about it. I owe Liz and Matt they took me in when I was thrown out on the streets they taught me how to use my magic then Sam came and we picked our leader which was me. They're like second parents to me," I sighed. I turned away from him and ran down the hallway into Matt's room.

"I am such an idiot," I announced. Matt looked up from his glasses and smiled.

"Oh please you're not that bad you just need motivation. Want ice cream?" Matt asked. He held up a bowl and I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"So what are you doing to do?" Matt asked.

"About what not eating, live with it I guess," I sighed.

"No I meant about Edward and the Cullen's?" He asked.

"No clue, I wish I did though, hey your technically my 'daddy' boss me around tell me what to do!" I fumed.

"Well all I can say is follow your heart. It's our best guide in things like this," Matt said.

"That's not much help. My heart I screaming to be with Edward but another part says I'd miss you all too much," I sighed. He nodded thoughtfully he put his book down and looked at me skeptically.

"I hate playing matt psychologist but you sound desperate. Ok close your eyes," he said. I shut my eyes.

"Ok you have two roads ahead of you; one is life with me and Liz where you'll probably never find true love. Then there's the road with Edward and the Cullen's you have your true love with you always and blah, blah, blah. Now with road do you see in front of you?" Matt asked. I closed my eyes harder.

"Gah it's too hard!" I hissed.

"I'll stall Liz you have a month to find out which one," he sighed. He pushed me out of his room. I sighed and just started walking around. I felt so confused. I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in Bella," Carlisle said surprised.

"I have a quick question," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can vampires get migraines?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"I suppose it's possible have you been injured?"He asked.

"No it's just I've been confused about a couple things," I admitted.

"Love over Family yes I would find that it is a hard to deal with," he sighed. I dropped my head.

"When I was human I thought of you guys as family, I still do, but I'm a witch I'm supposed to hate vampires. I fell in love with one and I'd still die for all seven. I have another family now I love both and it'd be hard to part with any now that I have you all back," I said. I slumped back into my chair.

"Why can't you just stay here you and your family we'd be more than happy to have all of you," Carlisle said.

"It's not that easy centuries of tradition would be called into question, innocent people would be killed. All because a witch clan and a family of vampires are hiding the biggest weapon in history," I said. He looked confused I sighed.

"A cross between a vamp and a witch there was only one in history the witches took him down before word got to anyone. The two clans where both tortured and killed," I said sadly. I thought of my dad and mom then about Rich, Mickey, Sarah and Drew. Vampires and witches all combined to hide Alexander the nicest person in the world but the most destructive person in the world.

"How do you know all this, you said that no one found out about it," Carlisle asked.

"I was there when they were all killed around Mount Rainier pretty six or seven legs into the forest. The scorch marks are still there if you want to see them," I sighed. He still looked confused I decided to tell him the whole truth.

"Carlisle I've never told anyone about this. It's strictly between you and me ok. Charlie and Renee where hiding Alexander my uncle was in love with Mickey and she changed him, he soon became destructive that Rich and Drew told the leaders they captured everyone me, Charlie, Renee, Drew, Mickey, Sarah, Rich. I remember being blindfolded and being pulled away from my parents. I remember the pain and the beatings. Then I remember being thrown to Mount Rainier. We all huddled together because we knew the end was near. Then I was pulled out of the circle I thought I was going to be the first to die. No I saw the elders work up some kind of spell and they burned everyone in the circle. Then I was told to run," I said. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Carlisle touched my hand.

"I'm sorry I really am," Carlisle said.

"It's alright it's not your fault. It's ironic though today is the tenth anniversary of everyone's death and I'm in the same jam that Alexander was in," I snorted. Carlisle smiled sadly I managed a small smile.

"Well I can see you have a lot on your plate so I'll see you later Carlisle," I said.

"If you ever need to talk about anything I'm always here," Carlisle said. I nodded and smiled sadly. I walked out of his office and out of the front door. After I ran about ten miles I pulled out my cell and called Elizabeth.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said.

"Hey Liz it's me Bella listen I have something I need to do. I'll be out for most of the night. Don't wait for me ok," I said.

"Fine I'll tell everyone," she yawned.

"Get some sleep!" I shouted into the phone. She sighed and hung up. I ran to Mount Rainier and into the clearing where I saw my family die.

"Mom, Dad what am I going to do I trust every member of my family but, I don't know where I'm going to go. I can't bear to part with anyone. I don't want to cause problems that they don't need," I sighed. I was expecting no answer it felt like someone was here giving me the answer. I'd have to do it running away from the place I wanted to be was the only way to save them.

I ran back to the house. I would leave tomorrow everyone was going hunting no one would suspect a thing until it was too late. I opened the front door Alice was glaring at me but she said nothing. She knew I was hiding something from her but she couldn't tell what. I noticed the two faces I recognized staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Alistair, Lexis what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We came to warn you, but could we talk about this somewhere else," Lexis said. I motioned for them to follow me. We ran to a point where Edward wouldn't hear their thoughts and no one would hear us if we kept our voices down.

"We know what you are and why you're trying to run. Listen to what I say the head has Washington surrounded he doesn't want your family just you. If you want to escape make sure they know you escaped or else they will attack your family. Try to go through La push if you can the head is deathly afraid of werewolf's they forgot to close off the area that leads south. They think that the sun makes vampires die," Alistair said.

"You took a great risk by coming here I thank you and go in peace," I said. I bowed and they copied the gesture. They ran at top speed into the trees and I watched them go. I ran back my face was a mask reviling no emotion I blocked everyone out so they wouldn't know what I was thinking they wouldn't feel my emotions and no one would see my plan. I walked in and gave everyone a small smile.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

"They were old friends of mine I met them before I met Elizabeth, Matt and Sam. They found out what I am know and they offered to let me live with them, I told them I'd think about it," I lied. I was getting good at this.

"Well it was nice that they came to help," Esme said. I smiled my face didn't revile anything I saw everyone was convinced. I ran up and grabbed my guitar and ran back into the hallway and started tuning it. I sat on the floor I leaned up against the wall. I played a couple scales I hadn't played in so long. I smiled deviously and started to play my lullaby or what I remember. I laughed and put my guitar away I needed a small laugh before I left. I ran and a jumped off the stair rail. I fell gracefully down the stairs and landed on my head. I laughed I was having a bit of a hyper moment. Before anyone could move to help me I stood up and ran back up the stairs.

"Bella what are you doing, your acting as stupid as Emmett," Jasper said.

"I am trying to bash my brains in so that I will die!" I yelled. I stood on the stair rail and jumped. Instead of falling to the floor again I was caught. I looked up to see Edward's livid face I smiled innocently.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Edward snarled.

"NO I HAVE NOT I'M JUST HYPER!" I yelled back.

"HYPER PEOPLE DON'T JUMP OFF OF STAIRS!" He roared. I pulled away from him and sat down on the couch. I rolled my head back.

"So what the heck do you guys do all night?" I asked.

"Who's up for a Cullen game of truth or dare?" Emmet singed. I shrugged Jasper nodded.

"Three people have agreed everyone has to play!" Alice said. We all sat in a circle.

"Emmet truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare me," He shouted.

"I dare you not to dare anyone for ten minutes?" I said.

"Bella that is so lame but whatever," Emmett said.

"Eddie have you ever seen Bella naked," Emmett asked.

"No," he said.

"He is lying," Japer said. I walked up and slapped Edward then walked up to Matt's room and closed the door.

"Bella what are you doing in here at 5 in the morning," Matt scowled.

"I made up my mind I'll tell you tomorrow ok but for now I'm just cooling off some steam, I'm sorry," I said.

"Stay in here as long as you like I don't mind," Matt said. He fell back asleep and I sat in a chair as still as the grave. I heard everyone calling for me to come back down. Emmett was pounding on my door. I hid in Matt's closet I didn't want them to find me. Emmett slammed the door open.

"I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!!!" Matt thundered. Emmett didn't stay in his room very long he slammed the door as soon as Matt started swearing like a sailor. Matt winked at me to let me know he wasn't mad. It was nice to be around family before I had to go.

**(I'll update soon. Please review or else I'll give it a crappy ending!!)**

**Serenity (a.k.a the author) **


	8. Chapter 8

6. Caught

(Bella's P.O.V)

Matt was shocked about my plain to leave home but he understood. He said he'd try to keep everyone away so that I could leave. I hugged everyone before they left. I kissed Edward passionately.

"I'm only going to be gone a few hours," Edward said.

"Oh you used to do this with me all the time don't you remember!" I scolded. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Matt gave me one last hug he slipped something in my pocket. I saw the tears in his eyes and I knew my face mirrored his own. I gave him a small smile and I pushed him forward. He laughed and took Elizabeth by the hand and they left.

That was how it went. They were all gone and I ran upstairs and started packing. I had my duffle bag filled with the essentials I left my laptop and my guitar behind. I left everyone a note explaining what I was doing and telling them how much I loved them all (yes even Rosalie) and how much I would miss them. I left out the front door. I smelled their sent and went in the opposite direction toward La push.

The wolves new my sent and came to met me. I bowed my head and they snarled. Sam looked ready to murder me for even coming this way.

"What do you want," Jacob snarled. I winced but I knew I deserved that.

"I need to ask permission to cross your land I am not a Cullen so I don't think it would matter," I said. I tried to keep my temper if I lost it I now it could be dangerous.

"You weren't turned by the leaches," Sam snarled.

"I was turned by a rogue vamp looking for a late night snack," I lied. They all seemed to believe me.

"You can pass but what for?" Sam asked.

"I need to lead the head of my order away from forks. If I stay he'll kill millions so that's why I need to leave right away," I said.

"We'll let you pass but you need an escort until you reach the borders of the end of our land," Sam compromised. I nodded and bowed again. Jacob volunteered to escort me across La push. Sam agreed. They let me in and Jacob led the way.

"So do the Cullen's know you left?" Jacob asked when we were in the middle of La push.

"No then Edward would have never left me go. I had to sneak away while they were out," I sighed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Hey I used to sneak out all the time!" I protested. He laughed and walked on. When we reached the end of the border Jacob sighed.

"Are you ever going to come back?" he asked.

"It will depend on my destiny if it is meant to be it will be," I said sadly. He nodded and hugged me even though I was a vampire he still hugged me. I almost decided to turn around and stay but I knew if I did I'd be putting everyone I loved in danger.

I walked on I found a group of the heads lackeys. I slipped past them easily and walked on. Suddenly I was caught off guard. I was gagged and tied up. The head came out and smiled.

"I knew we met before Isabella Marie Swan I remember your mother begging for your life to be spared," he laughed. I growled and jumped forward he tripped over a root and landed on the ground. Serves him right picking on someone who's younger than him, compared to some of the other witches and wizards I was a child.

"Take her to the hotel I'll deal with her there," the head said.

"You stop calling me head Mike is fine," the head said. He reads minds too I snarled. Mike why does that name sound familiar I didn't have time to think about it because I was knocked out. Then I was dragged away to my own personal torture.

(A couple minutes later when Bella wakes up)

"Ugh those guys used too much sleeping potion if you ask me," I said out loud. I didn't notice that Mike was still in the room.

"I agree but it is good to see you again Bella," he said. Ok his he some creepy stalker person or something.

"Don't you remember high school I was there I was there. I watched you don't you remember!" he said. I shook my head slightly. I looked down not wanting to meet him in the eye. He raised my face and kissed me flat on the lips. I pulled away gasping I knew who he was.

**(Cliffy I know I added a lot more then I untended to so be happy. Thank you to those who reviewed you know who you are but I still need you feedback on this thing.) **

**sincerely,**

**Serenity **


	9. Chapter 9

7. Escape

(Bella's P.O.V)

How in the world did Mike become a wizard? There were only two ways that could happen. A) Both your parent were had magical powers B) someone gave you there powers. Both were highly unlikely.

"I was given my powers. My uncle was the leader before he passed he had no one to pass the throne to so on his death bed he chose me," Mike said.

"Stop reading my mind," I snarled. This meant war no one drags me from my family and expects to get away with it. I broke the chains on the wrists and ankles. I worked the same spell that I used on the Volturi Mike blocked it. I pulled the spell further and further until I felt like I was about to explode.

I wasn't as merciful as I was with the Volturi. Mike had disintegrated into dust. I swept it up and threw it out into the wind.

"Mike Newton what in the world happened to you?" I asked into the wind. I turned away from the window. The guards knelt and the spell they had been under for 3,000 years vanished. They straightened and declared me the new ruler. I honestly had no idea what would happen from here.

(Edward's P.O.V)

We came back from hunting to find the house was empty. No one was here, no big deal Bella probably had an errand to run or something. In the end Emmet found the note.

"Bella's left us," he said sadly. I snatched the note from his hands and scanned over it. He was right she left to keep us safe I hated that she didn't take me with her. My thought process was interrupted when Matt and Elizabeth ran in the door.

"The Volturi are here they're going to be here in two days!" Elizabeth shouted. Everyone turned to look at me.

"We'll grieve later we have to prepare for battle. Matt Elizabeth will you fight with us, it's perfectly understandable if you don't? I asked.

"I would be my honor to fight with you my friend," Matt said. He bowed and I returned the gesture as I saw Bella do once.

"It would be my honor as well," Elizabeth said.

"We should call the werewolves they'll probably get a kick out of killing vampires," I said. Rosalie nodded and dashed to the phone. I started saying instructions everyone followed and no one tried to stop me from taking charge.

"Edward the wolves want to talk to you alone at the border," Rosalie said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," I said. I told everyone to relax for a minute while I went to talk to the wolves. I saw them at the border they didn't look mad just a little depressed.

"We said we wanted to speak to the leader?" Sam said.

"I guess that's me I was the one how started all of this," I said. Sam nodded and Jacob retreated into the woods.

"We all agree to help you in this fight under one condition please don't break the treaty anymore we know you changed Bella Swan," Sam said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"She is an awful liar," Jacob laughed. I smiled if he didn't smell so much I'd probably like him as a friend.

"Would you like to come and see who is fighting with us so that you don't hurt anyone by accident?" I asked. They nodded and I gestured for them to walk on. Jacob walked by my side chatting idly with me.

"Looks like this is the beginning of a creepy friendship Edward," Jacob laughed. I patted his shoulder and nodded. Matt and Elizabeth stood outside waiting with excited looks.

"OK you two look like you're going to explode," I snickered.

"We aren't outnumbered with just the family alone we're evenly matched thanks to…" Elizabeth cut herself off. She didn't want to say Bella's name as much as I did. I nodded in understanding. I introduced the pack to Elizabeth and Matt. It was weird seeing everyone get along so well but I put on a fake smile and grieved silently.

Why Bella? was the only thing running threw my head.


End file.
